Change
by DragonRidersRulz
Summary: Set after... The good, The bad and The Casey... Mikey gets mutated. Instead of getting double mutated, he turns into a human! Will he survive on the streets of New York. Will a new girl at school help him face his family again?
1. Mutagen

_My name is Michelangelo, I use to have the coolest older brothers ever. That is until now. We were already mutants. I am a human now. This is my story, this is how I became a human..._

" Booyakasha!" I screamed as we went into battle. I heard Leonardo bark commands and Raph argue with him. I looked around the warehouse, as I took out one of the Kraang droids. I yawned, all the droids has been beaten. I looked over in the corner and told Donnie " Donnie, mutagen." I told him.

We walked into the lair and Sensai was walking in from the dojo. I saw it coming. " Donnie watch o-" Dooniennie slipped on Spike and rolled to the side, the mutagen breaking and spilling on the floor. " I got it." I chirped in. Leo sent me a look of concern.

" I'll be careful." I said as I got a mop. I plugged in my headphones as I worked. _Polka?! No thanks. _I changed the song and swung the mop. I smiled when I finished.

As I went to put the mop away my brothers walked into the main room where I was. " Hey! Shell for brains actually did it!" I rolled my eyes at Raph. " Watch out for that bucket!" I warned Leo who had almost ran into the bucket of mutagen. I continued to put the mop away. I saw Spike to late.

I tripped over Spike and rammed into the bucket. " MIKEY!" My father ran out of the dojo, just to see the mutagen creep over my body. The pain was to much, I screamed in agony. Raph tried to run to my side but Leo wouldn't let him.

I stood up and images of my brothers and I as kids fled through my mind. The mutagen was still dripping off my plastron and shell. Raph took a shaky step forward, " STAY AWAY RAPH!" I yelled. I didn't want to harm him. I turned and fled into the sewers.


	2. HUMAN!

Mikey's POV

_Pain.__ Cold. Wet. _This is all I felt. I gasped out and my vision started to blur. _Black._

I woke up feeling weird... I looked over at a puddle and gazed at the teen boy looking back at me. He had blond curly hair that was all messy, freckles littered his face. He had bright blue eyes, _my eyes. _" GAHH!" i jumped back.

I looked down at my new body. I now had five fingers on each hand, _Well now I can make pancakes easier. I was freezing! _I looked around for something to wear and saw a girl staring at me. " Oh shell..." She shook her head and through a jacket to me. I laughed, it was orange!

**Back at the lair...**

Donnie's POV

Raph was going crazy! I was placing a mat over the exposed mutagen. **BANG BANG BANG BANG** *sigh* " Raph, you're not going to help Mikey by giving yourself a concusion." " What should we do then? Oh fearless leader." I looked over at sensai, he hadn't moved sense Mikey had ran out into the sewers. " He was so young... it should have been me." Leo put his hand on Raph's shoulder and said, " It wasn't your fault."

**Hi! So if any of you are confused, Spike has become Slash. In my stories though, he remains Spike. Casey comes up soon... and Mikey gets used to life in high school! **


	3. Tamashi

Tamashī's POV

I got bullied again today after school so I went to the one place I felt normal. The sewers. When I got there a turtle covered in ooze was running around screaming. He blacked out and I stepped back for he was becoming a human. When he woke up I saw him stare at himself in fascination.

He now had Blond curly hair that was all messy, freckles littered his face and bright baby blue eyes. We locked eyes. " Oh shell..." I shook my head at him. _Poor thing must be freezing._ I took off my jacket and tossed it to him. When he saw it he laughed.

_His mask was orange when he was a turtle..._ " You are a pretty girl..." _WHAT! I look messed up! _My hair was snow white and shaggy. I had a scar etched onto my face and my eyes were silver! Well one, the right eye was emerald green.

He must have seen my look of disbelief " You ARE a very pretty girl..."

Casey's POV

" HEY RAPH! where is he?" I looked for my friend. IF he started busting heads without me, let's just say I need a new hokey stick. I walked into the main room. Everybody was all sad. " Mikey's gone... IT"S ALL MY FAULT! I should have put Spike away now he's gone!" Raph was saying over and over. " You didn't know this was going to happen, you didn't know this was going to happen, don't blame yourself." Leo was trying to cheer up Raph, _well as much as Raph CAN get cheered up._

Mikey's POV

" I mean it, you are a very pretty girl." She sat down next to me. " Michelangleo call me Mikey." " I'm Tamashi." Her voice sounded like angels. " We found you Scar face." I saw two red head boys come running up. Sound of metal cutting through air caught my attention.

_She has KANTANAS! _


	4. Candle

Tamahi's POV

I unleashed the wrath of my kantanas onto the twins. " Stay down this time... please" I said in a breath. : My nunchuckes!" " They're back in the layer!" Mikey stated and ran off, fast. I was faster. " NO, I'll get them."

**In the lair **

I walked around and thought that it was a nice place. " My sons, you must extinguish the candle without me noticing." A japenese accent called out from behind the paper door in front of me. " This, again. WE need to find Mikey!" A voice said anger. I smirked,_ I've done this before, so easy._

I sneaked into what looked like a Japanese dojo. I hid in the tree in the back. I spotted a pair of Nunchuckes on the wall. Three turtle mutants tried to turn off the light but they failed. A rat mutant sat by the candle. _MY turn._ I thought as I smiled.

I took out my kantanas, the blue clad turtle had the same weapons. I tossed it and the light went out. The lights turned on and I stood there retrieving my weapon. Everyone stared at me in shock. As I picked up my kantana I noticed it had some blood on it.

" Mikey says hi..." I grabbed his nunchuckes and I eyed the Japanese mutant. I said swiftly.

Leonardo's POV

"Kon'nichiwa, watashinonamaeha tamashīdesu." She bowed to master Splinter. She hooked my brothers nunchuckes to her belt. She tied her short shaggy hair back. I noticed the scar and her eyes first. Left one was silver the right was and emerald green.

" I really have to get going... see ya." She smiled before throwing a ninja smoke bomb and diseperaing.

**Kon'nichiwa, watashinonamaeha tamashīdesu means Hello, my name is ( ) in japanese. You find out what her name means in the next chapter XD**


	5. Interesting

Michelangelo's POV

_I hate waiting! _I heard a sound I knew all to well. Groaning. The twins had woken up and were staring at me.

" Hello." I said trying to make small talk. The slightly taller twin looked at his brother. I hummed. Then I remembered by Tpod. " AWESOME! I didn't lose it!" They stared at my in question.

" I'm back." The boys took off running. She laughed silently. She handed me my weapons and a box. I looked questionably. I opened it and smiled, inside was my favorite type of pizza.

Donatello's POV

She had appeared and left so suddenly I was still confused. Sensai was striking his beard and obviously deep in thought. " Interesting..."


End file.
